Episode 34 (Family Day)
Plot Rupert's Parents and Lucille have come to visit and to watch Rupert and Molly race each other.But when Rupert's plan backfired.Lucille teams up with the guppies to rescue Rupert Production The Guppy Scouts's Fanily Picture Catastrophe Songs Say It Loud We're All Stars Trivia This is the third time Zach and Leah swing all by themselves The only Season 3 episode where Rupert's Parents and Lucille appears The Rupert's Inventions and Ideas Going Wacky storyline have begun Zach and Leah no longer wear their normal outfits they wore Flying Trapeze leotards but then they wore wrap sweaters and sweat pants and Leah wore her skort Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Ellen Ray Hennessy as Mrs Tenney # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Helen King as Rupert's Mom # Brian Stepanek as Rupert's Dad # Keke Palmer as Lucille # Carter Hayden as Rupert Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're getting ready for a very special day at the Flying Trapeze." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah at the Flying Trapeze.) * Zach: "I love the Flying Trapeze." * Leah: "Me too.Especially when you learn to fly." * Mrs Tenney: "Hey Zach.Hey Leah.Welcome to the Flying Trapeze." * Leah: "Hello Mrs Tenney." * Mrs Tenney: "Today guys.You're gonna perform a knee hang from all the way up there." * Leah: "Uh.Can we prep before we do that." * Mrs Tenney: "Okay.Be right back." * Zach: "I get kinda nervous.We never been all the up there before." * Leah: "But we don't get nervous since we met the guppies." * Zach: "C'mon Leah.We're gonna be a pendulum and nothing's gonna stop us." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are in the Big Bubble Stadium.They're still wearing their Flying Trapeze Attire.) * Leah: "Look.There's Molly and her friends." * Zach: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.So glad you guys made it." (Rupert swam by.) * Rupert: "This is the life.Hi mom.Hi dad.Hi Lucille." * All: "Rupert." * Rupert: "Mom.Dad.Lucille.What are you doing here." * Lucille: "We came to see you." * Rupert's Mom: "Yeah." * Rupert's Dad: "Today you get to race with Molly." * Rupert: "Yep." (But after sometime.Rupert went off quickly.) * Rupert's Mom: "Oh man.This is bad." * Rupert's Dad: "Lucille.You're our only hope.It's up to you to save your brother.It's up to you to save Rupert.It's all up to you." * Rupert's Mom: "To calm down." * Lucille: "I'm the one who is coming with you guys.I can't lose hope of my brother.Get it together Lucille.You can do this.It's up to you to save Rupert.It's up to you to save my brother.It's all up to you to stop talking to yourself." * Molly: "Okay Lucille." * Gil: "But let's hurry." (They got on their scooters and scooted off.Song: Say It Loud.) * Molly: (Sings)Everyone listen up.Hear my proclamation.About taking dreams seriously.Erase your fears.Don't worry about perfection.All that matters is what you believe.Feel inspired learn.Ask a million questions.Be the very best you can be yeah.Just imagine all the possible directions.Let's make history. * All: (Sings)Say It Loud.And be proud.Go on.Raise your voice and shout it out.Say It Loud.Make your sound.You gotta always stand your ground.Beyond any doubt.Say It Loud. * Molly: (Sings)You gotta think of life as your own work of ark.And paint a picture of what it should be.Whether tall or short.We all play a part.We're gonna show the world how to achieve.Ready set Let's go.No better time to start.The only goal we have is to succeed so.Come Along watch and see.Let's have fun now.While making history. * All: (Sings)Say It Loud.And be proud.Go on.Raise your voice and shout it out.Say It Loud.Make your sound.You gotta always stand your ground.Beyond any doubt.Say It Loud. (Song ends.) * Goby: "Rupert's going too fast." * Lucille: "How are we gonna stop him." * Deema: "We can use this rope." * Molly: "Smart thinking Deema." (But when Deema lassoed Rupert's skies.It snapped apart.) * Oona: "Huh." * Nonny: "That's odd." * Deema: "Why didn't it work." * Gil: "When something goes too bendy.It just snaps apart." * Molly: "We need another plan." * Lucille: "But first.We gotta go after Rupert." (Rupert flew past the crab shack and the crabs escaped from the crates.) * Glimmer: "Oh no." * Chloe: "Crabs.They're blocking our way." * Molly: "I wish we're safe from the crabs." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies safe from the crabs divine." (A lot of ropes appeared.) * Molly: "Whoa.That's a lot of ropes." * Lucille: "Perfect." (Somehow she falls and landed on crates stacked together.) * Lucille: "But now I'm stuck." * Deema: "Don't worry Lucille.I'm coming for you." (Deema grabs one of the ropes and she swings over to Lucille.) * Lucille: "Hurry guys." * Deema: "Gotcha." * Lucille: "Deema.Thanks for your help." * Deema: "I wasn't about to let Rupert's sister get pinched by crabs." (Deema made to the other side with Lucille.) * Deema: "It's easy.C'mon." * Gil: "Did she make it." * Oona: "Yep." * Glimmer: "Our turn." * Chloe: "One,Two,Genie Go." (The Genies swing themselves over to Deema and Lucille.) * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." * Zach: "Nice work Genies." * Leah: "Our turn." * Molly: "Go Zach.Go Leah.You can do it.Swing.Swing." * Genie Pets: (Meowing and Barking). (The Genies see Fifi and Violet way up high hanging on to a rafter.They suddenly see their pets slipping and almost falling.) * Glimmer: "Fifi." * Chloe: "Violet." * Glimmer: "Hurry Zach and Leah." * Chloe: "Save them." * Zach: "We're coming Fifi and Violet." * Gil: "I don't know where this is going." * Molly: "Go for it guys." * Leah: "Ready.Go." * Both: "Whee." (They swung themselves above the crabs.Fifi and Violet lost their grip of the rafter and began to fall.But Zach and Leah manages to catch Fifi and Violet.) * Both: "Yeah-hah." * Zach: "We saved Fifi and Violet." * Leah: "Here we come Genies." (Zach and Leah landed on the Magic Carpet when the Genies pulled them down.) * Both: "Ta da." * All: "Alright.Hooray." * Gil: "Did they make it." * Molly: "Yep." * Gil: "Oh good." * Glimmer: "Thanks Zach and Leah." * Chloe: "We're so glad that Fifi and Violet are okay." * Goby: "Our turn." * Nonny: "I'm right with you." (Goby and Nonny swing themselves over to the guppies.) * Both: "Nailed it." * Molly: "Come along Oona.You too Gilly." * Gil: "It's okay Molly.You can have a go." * Molly: "No Gilly.I'm the one who isn't going until you're over there safely." * Gil: "Some adventure this turned out to be." * Oona: "C'mon Gil.It'll be fun.It's like a vine only without leaves.Watch me and you'll see for sure.Whee." (Oona swings herself over to the others.) * Oona: "It's easy.C'mon Gil.You can do it." * Gil: "Alright.Whoa." (Gil swing himself over to the others.) * Gil: "Did I make it.Can I look now.Hey I made it." * Molly: "Here I come.Whoo-Hoo." (Molly swings herself over to the other guppies.) * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "We made it." * Molly: "That was fun." * Rupert: "Whoa." * Deema: "And look.There's Rupert." * Lucille: "Hang on big brother.We're coming for you." (They cycle off down Main Street.) * Rupert: "Whoa." * Deema: "Rupert's still moving too fast." * Lucille: "How are we gonna slow him down." * Molly: "Okay.So the rope didn't work." * Deema: "Anyone in the mood for watering flowers." * Molly: "Deema you're a genius.We'll use the hose as a rope to stop Rupert from flying too fast." * Deema: "I'm kinda amazing sometimes." * Zach: "Hurry guys." * Leah: "Let's go." (But when they tried to lasso Rupert.The hose snapped apart.) * Gil: "I can't believe it didn't work again." * Lucille: "C'mon guys.We got to save my brother." (They cycle after Rupert.Meanwhile Rupert knocks over a stack of wood.) * Lucille: "Oh man.Rupert must've put some wood and now they're rolling right for us." * Molly: "I wish we can stop that wood from rolling towards us." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies stop this wood divine." (The wood got neatly stacked up again.) * Molly: "Nice save Glimmer." * Lucille: "Now let's go save my brother." (Meanwhile Rupert was skating so fast.) * Rupert: "Whoa." (He suddenly sees the garbage dump.) * Rupert: "Oh man.This isn't good." (The guppies noticed that Rupert's heading for the garbage dump.) * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "Rupert is in big trouble." * Molly: "I wish Rupert would stop." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies stop Rupert divine." (A lot of scarves appear.) * Lucille: "I know.If we tie these scarves altogether.We might use them as a rope to stop Rupert." * Deema: "I'll help." * Zach: "Great idea Lucille." * Leah: "Yeah.Great idea indeed." * Glimmer: "Now let's go stop Rupert." * Chloe: "Yeah.He's almost at the garbage dump." (They flew their carpet after Rupert with the tied up scarves.) * Molly: "Gotcha Rupert.I'm gonna pull." (Molly pulled with all her might and it flung Rupert off his skies.The skies crashed into the garbage dump.) * All: (Cheering). * Lucille: "Oh Rupert.I knew you're okay." (Rupert's Mom and Dad appeared.) * Rupert's Mom: "Hey everyone." * Rupert's Dad: "We heard that Rupert was having trouble with his skies." * Lucille: "Yep.But we all took care of it together." * Gil: "I guess a Guppy Scout haves fun with their families." * Zach: "So Lucille." * Leah: "Wasn't that a fun adventure." * Lucille: "Yep.It was." * Rupert: "And Mom.Dad.You're right.I guess I learned the hard way." * Rupert's Dad: "Glad you told the truth honey." * Rupert's Mom: "But it sounds like you've been punished enough." * Rupert: "Can we please go home now." * Rupert's Mom: "Sure son." * Rupert's Dad: "But honey.When I was a boy I had to overcome my nervous by my parents." * Lucille: "Bye guys.And thanks for helping me save my brother." * All: "Bye Lucille." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids." * Leah: "That's Mom.Gotta go." * Zach: "See ya Molly." * Molly: "Bye Zach.Bye Leah." * Leah: "Bye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back at the Flying Trapeze.) * Zach: "Okay Mrs Tenney." * Leah: "We're ready." * Mrs Tenney: "Good now climb up.Climb way up." (Zach and Leah climbed up the ladder of the trapeze.) * Zach: "Okay.Time to do a knee hang." * Leah: "Ready.Go." (Zach and Leah swung off.) * Zach: "Time to do a knee hang." * Leah: "Ready.Put your legs up and let go with your hands." (Zach and Leah performed a knee hang on the trapeze.) * Zach: "We did it Mrs Tenney." * Leah: "We did a knee hang on the trapeze." * Mrs Tenney: "That's great." * Zach: "Hey Leah.Look." * Leah: "Mom.Dad.Watch us do a knee hang catch." (Zach and Leah performed a knee hang catch on the trapeze.) * Both: "Yeah." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Nice work Zach and Leah." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "How did you do that." * Leah: "We had help from Mrs Tenney." * Zach: "Thanks for teaching us a knee Hang and a knee hang catch Mrs Tenney." * Mrs Tenney: "It was nothing guys." * Zach: "What fun we had today.It was pretty acrobatic.Right Leah." * Leah: "You said it Zach." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes